TetraForce
by LoDGAsDork
Summary: Hyrule has gone with a year of peace after the Hero of Time vanquished Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm... but when Ganondorf returns again, the hero is no where to be found. It is up to one of Hyrule's knights to track him down to stop Ganondorf... but not everyone is not as they appear. OC, angst, possible mild gore later on but I haven't decided yet.
1. Prologue

Eight years...

He left eight bloody years ago, and he still hasn't come back. He's not dead. He defeated Ganondorf. Hyrule is at a time of peace.

So why hasn't he come back?

I turn a little wooden toy around in my hands, remembering when he made it. Watching him widdle a little fairy out of wood, and wishing it would come back to life...

He never knew me. Never saw me, never heard me, but I heard him. It had been mother's dieing wish. To not let him know I existed, not let him know who I was, or what he is. She told me the deku tree would protect him, but I knew inside he would need more than a tree. I could tell from the moment he was born he was bent for trouble. How I could tell, a little ten year old, scarred by the pain and loss of war, still eludes me. It's hard to watch your little brother grow up with so many questions, watch him struggle with teasing, and not run to him and hug him and comfort him and tell him everything would be alright. He's nineteen now. Nineteen now and doesn't know who I am. I want to find him. I want for once to be the big sister I was never allowed to be, but how could I? What would I say? That I had made him endure all that loneliness simply because my dead mother had told me to? I couldn't. I won't. The past is behind me.

I live in castle town now. I left the Lost Woods soon after he did. Nothing was there for me anymore, not with him gone. I wanted to follow him on his quest, leap in and help him when he needed me... but I couldn't. It was his quest not mine. The Tri-Force on my hand only meant it was passed down to me when his time came to pass. So I assume, anyway. What else could it mean? There's only three pieces of the Tri-Force; one belongs to Ganondorf, one to the Princess, and one to Link. Three. No more, no less.

Seven years we waited for him to come, seven years before he revived the sages, and with their help sealed Ganondorf back in the Sacred Realm. Then he left. Rumor has it that the sages weren't able to complete the seal, and that Ganon could come back, but I don't believe it. Some barber probably made it up just so he'd have something to talk about. Hyrule is surprisingly boring during peace time.

I work as a Hylian Knight now. I didn't want to admit he was gone, but I had to make a living somehow, and it's all I'm good at. It doesn't feel right, like I've given up looking for him, but I figure he's protecting Hyrule in his own way. I look up at the sky, filled with clouds. It had been sunny this morning, but now the clouds seemed to be appearing out of no where, and the sky darkened with every passing second. I pick up my sword to head into my house, when suddenly, the ground starts to shake.


	2. Chapter 1

Startled and caught off guard, I'm flung to the ground. I pick myself up, teetering left and right as I try to find something to hold on to. Lightning explodes around me, thunder cackling as if laughing at the cruel joke it's playing, as I shield my eyes from the sudden downpour of rain. I know Hyrule is notorious for it's freak weather, but this is crazy! I hear the ground cracking, and hope desperately that the ground won't split near me, but the chaos is so bad I can't find my bearings enough to tell what's going on. I have to get somewhere safe...

Then it stops. The sky is still dark, and it's still pouring, but the lightning, thunder, and earthquake have stopped. I look up, glancing around and gathering my wits as I take in the chaos caused by the sudden storm. I catch a figure standing by the castle, the drawbridge knocked down from the harsh winds. The man doesn't seemed phased at all by the recent storm, almost as if he had anticipated it, or...

No.

No, it can't be.

He caused it.

It all clicks. He caused the storm, and as my eyes become more focused, I realize there's a lot more he can do than just cause storms. I have to stop him. He can't get to the Princess! I look around, desperately searching for my sword, finally spotting it and retrieving it off the ground. I take off running, still off balanced, but not caring how clumsy I look. I have to stop him. I barge over the drawbridge, hearing the shouts of the other soldiers behind me as I make it into the courtyard. Good, reinforcements. Suddenly, I hear a loud crash, and, spinning around, discover that the drawbridge has somehow managed to close itself. Crap. Guess I'm on my own. I keep running, hoping I can make it there on time. If anything happens, I won't be able to live with myself. I dash into the main hall, where the Princess is using the Tri Force to make a force field, currently keeping Ganondorf at bay, but not for long. He turns when the doors slam close behind me, almost chuckling to himself, obviously thinking I'm not a threat. He wouldn't believe how wrong he is.

"So one of the guards managed to make it in before I closed the drawbridge. Cute."

So he closed the drawbridge. Figures. I don't respond, just pull my sword out of my sheath and get into the ready stance. I'm not going down without a fight, though, most likely, I'm going down. Hopefully, it will buy the Princess enough time to escape.

"Putting up a fight? That's unexpected." He's not doing a very good job at hiding laughter. Oh, he is going to hurt so much when I'm through with him.

"Fine." He waves his hand, almost bored as he secures the Princess behind a wall of magic. Crap. Now what? I'm drawn back to him as he pulls out his sword, and all of a sudden, charges. I jump to the side, taken back and stumbling a bit, it suddenly dawning me I don't have a shield, or any armor for that matter. I've walked right into my own funeral. Halleluiah. I try to swing an attack from behind, but he sees it coming and blocks it. I see him building up magic in his sword. Magic attack. Crap. What do I do? I've never fought anyone with magic before. They don't prepare you for this in training. All of a sudden, a sphere of magic is hurtling towards me, and, out of instinct, I swing my sword at it, and, much to both his and my surprise, it bounces of my sword and goes back at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. Yes! Ralin, one, Ganondorf, zero.

He's generally annoyed by my move, but still not breaking a sweat. He looks at me, his aggravation glinting in his eyes, when all of a sudden, he sends a wall of magic flying at me. I roll to the side, but I'm late in my reflexes and it hits me in the leg. Ow. I attempt recovery, and though it still hurts I stand at the ready, not willing to show him it hurts. I can see the magic wall around the Princess fading, and know in a few minutes she should be able to escape. I just have to buy some more time...

I roll to the side, attempting to land a blow to his back, but he sees it coming again and parries it, landing a blow to my side instead. Ow. I'm bleeding now, but I can't let him see it hurts. I've got to change tactics, cause he can obviously see the back attack coming. I try a spin attack, but he just blocks it with his shield. Shield. I am regretting not having one of those. Fine, one last try...

I fake a back attack, rolling to the side, but as he goes to block me I roll to the other side and attack his unguarded front. I land a blow, sending him staggering backwards from the impact. I jump up, landing a blow to his head, then adding a spin attack for good measure. He really wasn't expecting this. He's totally unguarded at this point, and, seeing my opening, I land a finishing blow, ramming my sword through his stomach.

He slouches over, though still standing. Oh my gosh. I didn't... I couldn't have... I did. I think I actually did it. It sure doesn't look like he's breathing, I mean, how could he be. He's got a freaking sword through his stomach. My sword through his stomach. Oh my gosh. I finally register noise in the background, making out a few words the Princess is saying, but I'm not sure what she's talking about. Something about a sword, but my mind is occupied. Something isn't right. You don't normally die standing up. Unless...

All of a sudden, he's living, breathing, moving- definitely moving, and picking my up and hoisting me into the air by the collar of my tunic. No! Argh, I'm such an idiot! How could I have let my guard down? Ralin, one, Ganondorf, ∞. I see in my peripheral vision that the magic wall has run down. At least the Princess can escape. I've done my job, even if it means death.

Back to the situation. Can't breath. Check. Imminent death. Check. Ganondorf's deathly breath? Double check. His eyes are mocking me. Laughing. He was pretending to be dead. Jerk.

"Did you really think that that would work? Honestly? A pathetic blade like that could never stop the power of the Tri-Force! Pathetic. Though that is expected from a mere mortal." He's laughing out loud now. Suddenly, I see him wave his unoccupied hand, and a wave of magic blocks around the Princess again, who had managed to get across the room and grab a sword. No! I was so close!

"Any last requests?"

He had taken so much from me. My life, my brother...

"Yeah, one thing. Where. Is. My. Brother?"

He looks a little surprised, but replaces it with a smirk. "Most likely dead. I've lost track of all the people I've killed."

"You'd still be gloating if he was."

He studies me, then laughs. "I see it now. The resemblance is surprising. I'm shocked I didn't notice it before."

I hear the Princess take in a breath, and I know she sees it too. Suddenly, I'm hurling towards the floor, hearing a crack as my skull hits the floor. Vision growing fuzzy at the edges, I crawl backwards, but he catches up quickly and steps on my leg, twisting his foot as I hear the painful crack of my bone combine with my cry of pain. "Honestly, it's a sore subject. I can't find the twerp, and I need him so I can kill him."

"Sucks to be you."

His eyes glow dark, and he twists my broken leg more, releasing another cry of pain from myself. He's going to kill me. I hear him pull my sword out of his stomach. I hate irony. I close my eyes, waiting for the pain to connect with whatever area he decides to stab first, but nothing. Instead, I feel myself being lifted up by my right hand. _What?_ I open my eyes to see him studying my hand carefully.

"Then again... You might prove useful." He drops me onto the floor, then turns to look at the Princess. Don't you dare... I push myself up onto one leg, ignoring how much my cuts and bruises are screaming at me to stay down. He turns to look at me. "But I can't have you getting in the way till then. So.."

He swings the hilt of my sword at me, and all goes black.


	3. Chapter 2

The first thing that registers is pain. Pain from my leg, pain from my head, and pain from the gash in my side. I moan, trying to open my eyes. What happened. Pain... I'm hurt. How'd I get hurt? I was just outside... then the storm. Storm.

Ganondorf!

I shoot up, eyes flying open, searching my surroundings to find out what's happened. Ow. Ow ow ow ow ow. No. Ignore the pain, find a way out. The princess. She can't be dead. She can't be.

I'm in a cell. I make out the bars blocking the door, though it takes a while in the dark. There's light coming from somewhere, most likely a torch somewhere down the hall. I'm in a dungeon. Hyrule castle's dungeon? Most likely. I look around the cell for an escape route, but besides the door and stone walls and floor, I can't make out anything.

"Are you alright?"

"Princess Zelda?" I've never felt more relieved.

"Yes. I heard you wake up."

"What happened?"

"Ganondorf locked us in the dungeon. Don't worry, your eyes will adjust to the dark in a bit."

I nod, then realize she might not be able to see it. "Why didn't he kill me?"

"I... I'm not sure. I've been trying to figure it out myself."

There's a silent pause, and through the dark, I can feel her studying me.

"Who are you?"

The question catches me off guard, but I recover quickly. "I'm Ralin."

"Besides that. You're related to him, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"He never mentioned you."

"That would make sense."

I wait for her to say something, than realize she's waiting for an explanation and sigh. "He doesn't know who I am."

"You look older than him."

"I am. By ten years. I'm his older sister."

"But he doesn't know who you are?"

"Yes."

Silence follows, and I can practically hear her trying to figure out how what I'm saying makes sense. Finally, I spare her the trouble and begin to explain.

"Did Link ever tell you about his life growing up?"

"Just that he was raised by the Kokiri and never knew his parents."

"Both are true." I take a deep breath. This is going to be hard. "Do you remember the last Great War?"

My eyes were adjusting now, and I could vaguely see her nod. "I was born just as it was ending."

"Well, Link was born the year before it ended. Our father was the captain of the guard back then, and was wounded and died just before Link was born. Mother wanted to try and get us away from the war, but was wounded while escaping from Castle Town, and barely managed to get us all to the Kokiri forest just before she passed away."

I pause, painful memories of my mother's last moments unlocking tears I thought I had locked away from use. I take a deep breath, calming myself to continue.

"Before she died, she told me that Link was destined to be the Hero of Time, and that he was going to face a lot of hardships. She told me never to let him know me, never let him see me, because he would have questions I couldn't answer. Questions he needed to find the answers to himself. She told me to just let the Great Deku Tree raise him."

"It must have been hard."

"It was. I respected my mother's wishes, mostly. He's never met me. Doesn't even know I exist. I suspect the Great Deku Tree knew I was there, might have even known who I was, because he never kicked me out. I watched him grow up. And, after he left the Lost Woods to start on his quest, I left and came here. I was twenty-one at the time. After that, I worked here as one of the knights. I was lucky to be here when Ganondorf showed up, but..."

"You don't understand why he didn't kill you."

"Yeah pretty much. And why didn't he die? I shoved a sword through his stomach."

"I can answer that one. He holds the Tri-Force of Power. It makes him pretty much invincible. The only thing that can kill him is the Master Sword, which holds the power to repel evil."

"Well where is that?"

I here the Princess sigh. "Link took it. He was moving it to a more secure temple out near Termina. That was a few days ago, and I still haven't heard back from him."

"Do you think something might have happened to him?"

"I don't know."

I nod, and the silence that fills the air is as stale as the dungeon.

"Have you ever heard of the TetraForce?"

I scan my brain, but nothing comes to mind. "Not that I remember. Why? What is it?"

The Princess takes her time answering, but when she does, I can hear she's struggling with how much she should tell me. "It's a legend... an old one, that the few people who know what it is don't even believe it. It's... it's said that when the Tri-Force was split into three pieces, there was a fourth piece that was lost. The TetraForce. No one knows what happened to it. No one is even sure if it exists."

Pieces fall into place as she speaks. "But you think it's real."

"I... I'm not sure what I think. All I know is that Ganondorf obviously sees some potential in you, and for that reason, you must escape."

"How will I do that?"

"Take this." She extends something towards me, and I take it, studying what appears to be an instrument, painted blue with a picture of the Tri-Force by the top. "What is it?"

"It's an old heirloom of the royal family, called the Ocarina of Time. I gave it to Link, what was it, eight years ago? He used it to open up the Temple of Time and retrieve the Master Sword."

"How's it supposed to help us get out?"

"Well, after he defeated Ganondorf, he went looking for Navi-"

"The fairy?"

"Yes."

"Figures. It's not like him to give up something he waited so long for."

'I know. He ended up in this place called Termina. He told me the greatest story about what happened while he was there, but he also taught me a song he learned while he was there called the Song of Soaring. He used it all the time while he was in Termina to teleport back and forth."

"will it get us out of here?"

"It'll take you to Clock Town in Termina. All I know from there is that Link was taking the Master Sword to a temple somewhere near a place called Woodfall. You'll have to ask around."

I nod, running my fingers over the smooth wood, running her words through my mind till something strikes me as odd.

"It'll take me to Termina?"

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"... The Ocarina will only transport it's user. I'm afraid I will stay here."

"Then you take it. I will not leave you here."

"Ralin, I couldn't possibly manage to find Link. This is your destiny. It was fate that got you to the castle before Ganondorf could seal the castle off. You are the chosen hero now. You have to find Link and the Master Sword, or all of Hyrule is lost."

'I'm sorry, Princess, but I can't leave you here. Not only because it is my duty to protect you, but because if Ganondorf were to get his hands on the Tri-Force of Wisdom, not even Link and I together could stop him from taking Hyrule."

"Ralin, Ganondorf is demented. His plan is in pieces, and now he's doing it more for revenge on your brother than anything. I'm sure he's waiting to kill me till he has your brother. Besides, I have a feeling you're harboring a power you don't even realize you have. If Ganondorf were to get his hands on that, then Hyrule is truly doomed."

"But..."

"Ralin, please. This is our last chance."

"...All right. How do I play this Song of Soaring?"

I can sense her smiling, and she takes the ocarina from me. Suddenly, a sweet melody fills the air, swirling around us. I feel like my soul is almost lifting from my body, as the notes swirl around our heads. I struggle to focus on the notes she is playing, hoping I can play it right. She suddenly stops, handing the Ocarina to me. Placing her finger over one of the holes, she whispers, "This is the final note. I couldn't play it, or it would teleport me instead of you."

I nod, taking the Ocarina, taking a deep breath and calming myself before bringing it to my lips. As I play, I focus every ounce of energy inside of me upon remembering the notes. Listening to the Ocarina was an unforgettable experience, but playing it... The notes are almost inside of me, ringing throughout my entire being. I play the final note, and suddenly, I feel wind, pelting me from all angles. My eyes fly open, but I see no sign of the wind, and it seems as if nothing in the cell is being effected. Suddenly, my body goes numb, and I feel as though I'm being lifted by nothing, total weightlessness taking over all other feelings. The cell starts spinning before my eyes, a blur of colors racing past my face. Slowly it all fades to black, and before I lose sight of everything, I hear the princess whisper,

"Good luck."

And with that, it all goes black.


	4. Chapter 3

I feel like I'm going to barf.

To much spinning. There's to much spinning. There's colors, but no discernible shapes, and oh Din I'm going to hurl. Make it stop, make it stop, makeitstop makeitstopmakeitstop...

Finally, the spinning sensation slows, the colors forming objects, the objects coming into focus... I'm in a town. What did the Princess call it? Termina? Yeah, that sounds right. I don't see anyone around me, and the Princess recommended asking around to find Woodfall, so... guess I have to find people. I look around. In front of me is a wooden wall: to my left, stairs going up; to my right, stairs going down. Hmm... up or down... The voices drifting up from the stairs going down are enough to convince me of where to head, and I half way sprint down the stairs, still a bit dizzy and stagger a bit. When I'm down the stairs, I look around, taking in the bustling square. A large clock tower sits in the middle, people walking back and forth, running errands, meeting people, and just going on with their normal lives. I'm almost jealous; these people have no idea the danger lurking over their heads. I have to ask someone about Woodfall and it's location, but who...

It's then I realize I still have no sword, no armor, no money... I'm screwed. I look around, noticing an open store, heading over to the tent and grabbing the owner's attention.

"Can I help?"

"Yes, um, do you know where I can buy a sword?"

"Well we have some here on sale."

"Great. How much?"

"200 Rupees."

I take in a short breath. Crap. "Anyway I can loan it from you?"

"It's okay, Ara, I'll pay you back for it."

I jump, glancing down at the voice who had just helped me. Standing much shorter than me, a little girl with bright red hair stood on her tip toes to see over the counter. The lady running the tent smiled sweetly at the girl. "Of course, Romani." She grinned, handing me the sword. I take it, shocked,then turn to the little girl.

"Thanks, but... I don't have any way to repay you."

"It's okay miss. I have a good feeling about you. You're going to help me out, I can tell."

"Help you out...?"

The girl just giggled. "I'm guessing I'll see you around, but I have to head home now. Bye!"

And with that, the girl skipped off, leaving me clueless.

"She does that a lot. Helps out random strangers for no apparent reason. Strange girl, she is."

I turn back to the shop keeper, reminded of my mission, but before I can ask about Woodfall she begins again.

"You aren't from around here, are you? Anywhere in particular your heading, or just taking in Clock Town?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm looking for a place called Woodfall. Do you know where-"

"It's out the South gate." She pointed to an exit out of town. "Very pretty place this time of year, but I understand why you needed a sword. It's recently become infested with monsters. Happened about a year ago, but someone came and took care of it. Think you might be able to clear out a few of the goonies?"

I grin. "I'll see what I can do."

I head over to the south gate, noticing a guard standing over to the side by a gate. I figure he'd probably know the area. I walk closer, noticing for the first time the little girl from before yelling at the guard and kicking anything she could reach, though it was all coated in armor. As I got closer, I could make out her words.

"-dad's going to be mad at you if I'm not home by dark! I'm not a kid, I can defend myself! I gotta get home! I gotta slingshot! Ain't that good enough?"

"I'm sorry, miss, Termina Field is too dangerous for a child like you to go alone."

"I'm sorry sir, is there a problem?"

I had finally reached the girl and guard, both looking up at me.

"Of course not ma'am. Please resume your buis-"

"You DARN TOOTIN THERE'S A PROBLEM!" The girl shrieked, red hair flying as she shakes in outrage. "This JERK won't let me go home! I live at _Romani_ Ranch, that's why my name is _Romani_. Now let me through, dunderhead, or I'll sick the Cuccoo's on you-"

"Why can't you let Miss Romani here through?"

The guard gives me a look that clearly states his distaste for me. "The field is filled with enemies. It is too dangerous for anyone to go alone-"

"Well than I'll just have to accompany her."

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I can't..." He trails off, noticing the sword strapped to my back. "It's awfully dangerous around near night..."

"I'm a trained knight." I stepped past him, offering my hand out to Romani, who gratefully took it. "I think I can manage."

We start walking through the gate, when, suddenly, Romani drops my hand and turned around. Surprised, I turn, only to find her sticking out her tongue at the guard and making faces. I laugh, and she turns, gratefully skipping next to me as we head out the gate and into the open field beyond it. As we walk, she turns and looks up at me. "So what's your name?"

"Ralin."

"Cool! You're pretty."

I blush a bit, it being no one's ever really told me that, finally getting out a thanks.

"You kinda look like fairy boy."

I turn to look at her. "Fairy boy?

"Yeah, he didn't stay around for long. Only three days. He helped me kick the cheese out of the aliens, though. That was fun. And he helped my sister. I liked him."

"Aliens?"

"Yeah, the aliens that were hurting our cows. Nobody believed me, but fairy boy did and he helped me out. It was cool. I kept 'em away and he shot 'em with arrows, till they got so scared and sore they ran away like bunnies. I gave him the bunny hood for helping me out. You have the same hair, and the same eyes. You guys could almost be related. Have you ever talked to him?"

"... No. I haven't."

"Oh." Her face fell. "Well, if you ever meet a boy that looks like you, tell him Romani says high and the Cuccoos miss him."

"I'll make sure to do that."

It had gotten darker as we talked, and I noticed some monsters lurking near the edges of the field. I wouldn't point them out to Romani, Nayrue knows she would freak. All the same, I needed to remain wary.

"Yay! Home!"

Suddenly, Romani darted away from me, fast. I gasped, bolting to keep up with the girl, wanting to make sure she stayed safe. I sprinted, finally catching up to her, and noticing the light she was headed to, making out a farmhouse through the deepening darkness. She was giggling, when suddenly she screeched, grinding to a halt and backing up a few paces. I look and there, in front of the girl, is...

I laugh, unhooking my sword and picking up the creature with the broadside, lifting it up for a better look. "It's okay, Romani, just a Chu Jelly. Nothing too dangerous."

She peeps up at the top of my sword, where to blob is wiggling and flopping about, trying to hit me. She giggles a bit, and I smile, setting it down on the ground. "Hey, you want to see something cool?"

She nods timidly, and I poke it with the tip of my sword, watching it explode into an ash-like substance, leaving behind a green rupee. She squees, picking it up. "Can I keep it?"

I nod, laughing. "It's all yours."

She smiles, slipping it into her bag. "Come on, you should meet Cremia. She's about your age."

"Cremia?"

"My big sister! Come on, you can spend the night with us, since it's so dark. My dad won't mind."

"I... thanks, Romani. I owe you another one."

"Nah, you don't. Now we're even. Come on! Race ya!"

The girl takes off running, and I laugh, tailing behind her; staying close enough to ward off any more Chu Jellies, but also letting her beat me by just an inch. She bolts through the door, giggling, and yells on the top of her lungs, "_CREMIA_? I'M HOME!"


	5. Chapter 4

At the loud greeting, a young lady about my age appeared from around the corner. "Romani, hush! Dad's asleep, and I don't want you waking him!" She placed a hand on her hip, looking both annoyed and relieved. "What took you so long? I was beginning to get worried."

Romani scowled. "Stupid guards wouldn't let me through again. But Ralin helped me! She's really nice. Can she spend the night?"

Cremia looked up, noticing me for the first time. "Oh. Of course." Her expression softened instantly, smiling at me. "I'm Cremia, Romani's older sister. I run the farm." She held out her hand to me, and I shook it gratefully. "Are you from out of town?"

"Yeah, I'm from Hyrule."

"Hyrule... I know that sounds familiar..."

'FAIRY BOY WAS FROM THERE!" Romani shrieked from the other room.

"ROMANI! SHUSH!" Cremia shrieked back. She turned to me again. "Sorry. She can get a little..."

"Excited?"

"Yeah. We don't get many visitors from out of town. Anyway, thank you so much for helping Romani, and you're more than welcome to spend the night."

"It's much appreciated, but I'm not sure if I should. I'm on a tight schedule, and I need to get to Woodfall Temple."

She laughs. "Why, you're almost halfway there! Honestly, though, if that's where you're headed, it'll be best for you to get a good night's sleep. You'll need it if you want to be aware."

"I suppose..."

"You're one of those hero types, I can tell. Well, don't worry, I highly doubt the monster population inside Woodfall is going to double over one night."

I smirk to myself, finally giving in. "I suppose you're right."

"YAY! RALIN'S SPENDING THE NIGHT!"

"Romani! Quiet!" Cremia hissed again, hanging her head in defeat and chuckling to herself. "Can you show Ralin to the guest room, please?"

Romani skips back into the room, smiling, and grabs my hand. "Come on! It's upstairs by my room." I throw another quick thank you to Cremia as Romani pulls me up the stairs. She leads me to a door, stopping in front and turns to me after opening it. "You can sleep in here." She explains. "If you need anything, I'll be right in there. G'night!"

She skips straight across the hall to the door opposite the one she opened, closing it behind her and leaving me to venture into the room myself. I wander into the room, taking in the small bedroom, with a dresser pushed against the wall and a bed in the center of the room. I sigh, not even bothering to take in the rest of the room once I've seen the bed, and fall on it gratefully, falling asleep in an instant.

The darkness was the same, I could tell through my eyelids. Something had woken me, but what...

A lone chuckle sounded through the darkness, sending shivers down my spine. I knew that chuckle. My eyes flew open, and I bolted up to face my fear, only to find it was true.

"No. No, you couldn't have-"

Ganondorf laughed, picking me up and hoisting me into the air. "Silly Ralin. Did you honestly think you could hide from me?"

I struggle for breath, but the world is fading quickly. No, no no no no no! I can't die! I've got to-

I bolt upright in the bed, gasping for air. What...

It was a dream. It was all a dream. Thank Farore it was just a dream. I catch the sound of a door closing across from mine, the door I remember hearing Romani go into. I wait a second, finally silently slipping out the door just in time to see her shadow disappear around the corner and hear her footsteps go down the stairs. I follow quietly, tailing her out the door and towards the barn. She stops, sighing and shoulders slumping, and I pause behind her, unsure whether to walk up to her or not.

"It's okay, I need someone to talk to."

I jump. It's like she's read my thoughts, but I head over anyway. "Something bugging you?"

"It's... okay, I'm gonna tell you something, but... it's kind of weird."

"Well, I've seen plenty of weird things in my day. I'm sure it can't be to weird."

"You promise you won't laugh?"

I stick out my pinkie finger. "Promise."

She looks up at me, then shakes my pinkie with hers before turning to stare up gravely at the sky. "Okay... Well, you know how I told you that Fairy Boy helped me with the aliens?"

"Yeah, I wondered about that. What did you mean?"

"Well, there were these aliens that would come down last year, and hurt the cows. Fairy Boy helped me protect the cows by attacking them with arrows so they'd go back to the sky."

"Okay."

"... The only reason I'm telling you this is cause I don't know what to do, and cause Cremia doesn't believe me, and, well... You know how I said I thought you were going to help me?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see, I think this is it. I can always somehow tell something about a person's future when I first meet them. I think this is how you're gonna help me. But you have to promise to believe me."

"I promise, Romani. You can tell me."

"It's... the aliens. I... I think they've been coming back. So, I came out here tonight to try and protect the cows." She held up the bow she had strapped to her back. "I've been practicing, and all, but... I don't think I'm good enough. So... do you think you could help me out? I'd be by the barn to protect the cows, and you can take my bow and shoot the aliens. They can't get hurt! I have to protect the cows! Will you help? Please?"

"...Why haven't you told Cremia?"

"I... I tried, honest! But, she doesn't believe me, and with her having to run the Ranch and everything..."

"...I'll help you, Romani. You can count on me."

She beams up at me, before suddenly flinging herself at me and hugging me, startling the heck out of me. She detaches herself, smiling and handing me the bow she had. I hold it in my hand, getting a feeling of how heavy it is, realizing it's awfully large for her to use, before pulling back the string to test the tension. I finally take the quiver from her, as an ear splitting shriek fills the air. I jump out of my skin, while Romani just stomps her foot.

"I knew it! That's the aliens! I'll be by the barn, Ralin. Good luck!"

She turns to dash for the barn, turning one last time. "Oh, and Ralin?"

She points to a crate. "It's best if you stand on that. You can see 'em better!"

I nod, darting over to the crate and climbing on top as I notice a flashing light near the other side of the ranch. I squint, finally making out a strange, almost poe- like creature holding a lantern as it floated closer. I make a mental note of what it looks like as I grab an arrow from the quiver and knock it, quickly sending it flying at the monster as it lets out a squeal and dissapears. By this point, there's at least two more, and I quickly knock another arrow, and another, the first missing, but the second hitting home. I let loose another arrow at the other creature, hitting it as well, only to find at least three more lanterns moving forward through the darkness. I growl under my breath, firing arrows faster and faster, as the aliens as Romani called them seem to summon four more for each one I send back. Most hit home, but slowly but surely, the creatures creep forward, getting closer and closer to the crate I'm standing on. I release arrow after arrow, focusing on the ones closest to me, before even beginning to bother about the ones on the horizon. I beat them backwards, nearly running out of arrows, only to have Romani suddenly appear and refill my quiver. Monster after monster dissapears, more and more appearing, only to be sent back to whence they came. Slowly, though it's hard to notice at first, the torrent of creatures slowing, till, finally, I landed an arrow in the chest of the last one, leaving behind only it's unearthly cry as it's lantern winked out.

I stand there, panting, as I try to gather my bearings and breath about what just happened. I stare at the empty field of Romani Ranch, finding it hard to believe not one minute ago it was covered in unearthly monsters from the sky.

It sounded crazy even when I said it.

I feel something poke me in the leg, and I jump, reaching almost instinctively towards the bow before looking down to see it's Romani. I relax, sitting down on the crate as she joins me. We sit in silence for a while, just staring up at the sky.

"You know, you guys have a really creepy moon."

Romani giggles, so I decide to continue.

"I mean, it's like it's laughing at you. What kind of moon laughs at you? Hyrule doesn't have a moon like that?"

She laughs out loud this time, staring up at the moon. Silence falls again, and I can only help but wonder what's going on in her head.

"You know him, don't you?"

"Know who, Romani?"

"Fairy boy. I could see it in your eyes when I mentioned him. You know who he is, and you have feelings for him, though... not like the normal kind, like the way Cremia always looks around the Mayor's son. More like a sibling or parent. You respect him, and don't want him to get hurt."

I'm completely thrown aback, not sure how she figured this out or how to respond.

"Though, you've never spoken to him. I don't know how you can be that close to a person without speaking to him, but your eyes shown truth. Truth... and regret. Am I right?"

I'm completely at a loss for words, finally managing to nod my head.

"But... how does that work?"

"... It's really complicated, Romani."

"I'm a good listener."

I sigh. "It's... I'm his older sister by ten years, but... he's never met me. It's a long story, but, Ralin, I can tell you this about him... he's more than meets the eye."

"Well, so are you."

Silence falls again, kicking her legs in circles as I look at the moon some more. I have a feeling Ganondorf won't be the only thing in my nightmares anymore. This thing is disturbing.

"What's it like in Hyrule?"

"Well... It's kind of like Termina, but, bigger. In the very center, kind of where Clock Town is for you, we have Castle Town. It's the biggest city in Hyrule. It's always so busy, so lively... you can practically breath in the people. It's exhilarating."

"Is there a castle in Castle Town?"

"Oh, yeah. Hyrule Castle. It's absolutely beautiful. You can see it from far away, standing above Castle Town high and proud, almost like a beacon calling people in. I've been in there a couple times. Course, the last time it was under attack, but... Hyrule Castle's always been this sigh of hope... I don't know. I'm probably not making much sense."

"No, no, no! It's fine!" She sighs, staring up at the stars. "I've always wanted to see a castle."

I smile, looking at the stars as well.

"You've done that before, haven't you?"

I look at her, confused. "The bow and arrow? Yeah, I'm a knight. You learn how to use all weapons."

"That's not what I meant. Like... being out in the face of danger. Throwing your life out to protect others."

I smile. "Like I said, I'm a knight. It's my job."

"... Hyrule sounds so wonderful."

"It is."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"...I didn't leave because I didn't want to stay, if that's what you think. I left to save Hyrule, not to escape it."

"Hyrule's in trouble?"

I nodded.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, according to the Princess, Link- er, Fairy Boy, was supposed to have headed out here to Woodfall to secure the Master Sword."

"But, my guess is, now you need the Master Sword?"

"And Link."

I slide off the crate, standing as I start to hand Romani her bow back, only to have it thrusted back into my own arms. I look up at her, eyes questioning. "But-"

"No buts, Ralin. I believe in you. You're gonna save Hyrule, and probably Termina too. But, you're probably not going to be able to do it all with just a sword. Take it. I've got another one, anyway. It's older, but it's actually my size."

I smile. "Romani, so far, you have given me every weapon I have. I don't know how I'll repay you."

"Well, you did just save my cows, but if you still feel like that's not enough, you can always just go and save the world. That should do it."

I smile, slinging the bow across my back. "Thank you again, Romani."

"Yeah, no problem." She hopped off the crate, pointing to the south. "If you follow the road that way, you'll come across Woodfall in no time."

I nod, heading in the direction she pointed. As I walk out the gate, though, I hear her voice ring clearly through the night:

"GOOD LUCK, RALIN!"


End file.
